


Anniversary

by Daasive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, like so much fluff, makkachin makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daasive/pseuds/Daasive
Summary: Sitting in his blue fluffy robe and eating cake is not how Yuuri imagined their sixth month anniversary would be like.(Basically pure fluff because this ship is going to be the death off me and I needed some way to put these feelings into the written word)





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, you ask? I have no idea, so enjoy! I wrote this on a whim and I hope it's at least decent for being like 110% percent tooth-rotting fluff
> 
> Oh and on another note, Yuri!!! On Ice is going to kill me. I love it too much, someone fuckin' save me.

It’s a warm Saturday morning when Yuuri wakes up. There is fresh morning air drifting into the room he shares with Victor, his former coach and current boyfriend, and Yuuri feels _happy_. The curtains on the window opposite their bed are fluttering slightly in the wind and Yuuri can hear vague distant noises from the street below, and the sense of calm and utter relaxation that he feels at that moment makes him forget everything else. 

 

He eventually feels his limbs protest at being curled up under him, so he rolls on to his back and stretches his hands up out of his warm cocoon of blankets and above his head, all while letting out an almighty groan, feeling himself starting to wake up more and more. He eventually thumps his arms back on to the bed, and shifts his neck to his right, to Victor’s side of the bed, and feels an acute sense of disappointment when he notices that that side of the bed is empty with the sheets pulled away. He lets out a small sigh, and sits up, his hair falling over his eyes.

 

The room is as cluttered it always is so Victor had not been cleaning or organizing their bedroom, as he has done before, so Yuuri feels slightly stumped. Though Victor is the morning person to beat all morning people, he does usually stay in bed and wait for Yuuri to wake, just waiting to coo at Yuuri about how cute he is, or something equally as embarrassing.

 

Still vaguely wondering where victor went off to, Yuuri manages to drag himself up and off their bed and stumble on still sleepy legs to their on-suite bathroom to freshen up. He flicks on the light, but he pauses going into the bathroom, looking over to the closet to the right of the bed which he notices to be open. Yuuri forgoes heading into the bathroom to quickly pad over to the closet on his cold feet, investigating it. Usually something so mundane wouldn't seem out of place, but to Yuuri, it was odd. Inside the closet, Yuuri notices that the huge fluffy blue robe, a gift from Victor to Yuuri that has the word ‘ _Katsudon_ ’ embroidered on it, is missing from its usual spot on the hanger. 

 

Yuuri furrows his brow and looks around the room. He feels slightly confused, as he usually wears his robe in the morning, but doesn’t think too much more of it. Maybe Victor wore it? It is a very cold day, Yuuri thinks, closing the closet door and turning around. He is almost to the bathroom when he hears the door to their room burst open, and he is suddenly tackled back on to the bed by a fluffy figure.

 

It’s Victor with Yuuri’s fluffy robe in his arms.

 

The robe in question is then pulled around Yuuri’s still sleepy figure, and he is met by the smiling Russian man, his arms around Yuuri as straddles him and continues to pull the robe tighter around Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri lets out a laugh, and stares up in to the bright face of Victor who just looks pleased with himself.

 

‘Good morning?’ Yuuri asks simply still laughing a bit at the sudden assault and smiling up at Victor, who just returns the smile and places a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

 

‘Good morning’ Victor says happily, before leaning back and clasping his hands together excitedly ‘I have a surprise for you Yuuri, so come on and get up’ he says quickly, his words slightly accented. He gets up off of Yuuri, and pulls him up by his hands, the fluffy robe still on his shoulders.

 

Victor quickly pulls a laughing Yuuri out of their room, making a beeline for the kitchen, from which Yuuri can smell something pleasant; maybe Victor cooked? Yuuri feels excitement and anticipation curl in his gut because Victor has never really done something like this before, their mornings usually being very relaxed as they wake up together and then lazily get ready.

 

They eventually reach the kitchen and Victor releases Yuuri’s hand so that he can walk over to their island counter. Yuuri takes this time to properly put on his robe, slipping his arms in to the fluffy sleeves, and then making his way over to one of the stools by the island to sit down.

 

He sits and amusedly watches as Victor prepares something just out of his view. Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he is happy to just watch Victor. He is a very beautiful man and Yuuri feels almost blessed, as he does everyday, that he’s got this chance to be with someone he cares for so much. 

 

Yuuri is in the middle of simply admiring Victor’s broad shoulders, still feeling slightly sleepy, when Victor suddenly turns around and grabs something, before quickly placing it just out of view. He smiles brightly at Yuuri and approaches him slowly. He then pulls his hands up and presents Yuuri with a small _very_ cutely decorated cake. Yuuri smiles at Victor as the cake is placed in front of him, but feels slightly confused; why was Victor giving him a cake? It’s not his birthday….

 

Before Yuuri can ask Victor what the cake is for, he speaks up happily.

 

‘Happy sixth month anniversary Yuuri’ he says, a very loving look in his eyes that kind of makes Yuuri want to melt.

 

He is smiling very brightly and is about to reply and say his thanks when he suddenly realizes; _he didn’t remember their anniversary._ He feels guilt and sudden horror settle in his stomach.  Victor watches him expectantly, and Yuuri feels himself start to panic. 

 

‘-I…thank you Victor…’ 

 

There its a pause when Victor’s expression morphs into one Yuuri can’t really read.

 

‘You forgot, didn't you?’ 

 

‘-..yes. But, I-I’m so sorry, and I promise I love this, thank you so much Victor, I really do love it! Happy anniversary’ Yuuri says bashfully, feeling _very_ guilty and bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck in shame.

 

Yuuri expects Victor to be sort of crestfallen, but instead Victor just laughs and suddenly his face gets very very smiley.

 

‘It’s the sixth month since we started dating, Katsudon. I didn’t expect you to remember…I just really wanted to do something for you’ Victor says as he walks around the island to stand next to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but also at relief. If Victor had actually been disappointed he would have told Yuuri, but he did not, so Yuuri thinks it’s okay, even if he does feel extremely guilty.

 

Yuuri wants to reply, but Victor just places a hand on his cheek softly and looks into his eyes with a very soft expression that makes Yuuri want to melt right then and there. He leans in places another soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips, just as he had done earlier and Yuuri thinks that he is actually the luckiest man in the world for getting to be with someone like Victor.

 

Yuuri returns the kiss sweetly, but then Victor pulls away to look at him, smiling softly and running his hand through Yuuri’s stubborn bed-head. 

 

‘I love you’ Victor says ‘And I am so lucky to get to be with you Yuuri, I want you to know that I hope this lasts forever’ he drives his point home by dragging Yuuri up and off his chair and into a warm hug, which Yuuri happily returns.

 

‘I love you too, Victor, and I do too. Thank you, for this’ he says simply, burying his face in Victor’s collarbone, and breathing in the warm scent that is distinctly _Victor._ They hold the embrace for a few more moments, Victor rubbing circles gently into Yuuri back, before they pull apart. Victor then walks back to get the cake, and gently picks it up, grabbing a knife on his way, and then comes back to Yuuri. He puts the cake into his left hand and offers his right to Yuuri, who takes it happily and is lead by Victor over to their couch. 

 

Victor places the small cake down in the coffee table, with funnily already has two cups of coffee sitting on it, one of which Yuuri assumes is for him. He then pulls Yuuri down on to the couch with him, and they sit together, just cuddling and enjoying each others’ presence for a moment. Yuuri notices Macchachin sitting to Victor’s left and can’t help but thinking that now their small family is all together. Victor just rubs his hand over Macchachin soft ears and then sits up and takes the small knife in his hand, taking a small piece off the cake with the tip of the knife. He takes the small piece his fingers, and then looks over to Yuuri expectantly, a mischievous expression on his face as he holds it to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri just looks at him with a mirth filled gaze, and takes the piece of cake, which is as he expected, delicious. 

 

Victor must have seen Yuuri’s pleased expression because he himself takes a piece of the cake on the knife and simply eats it off there, nodding in acceptance at his own cooking. Yuuri lets out a small amused laugh as he watches his boyfriend.

 

Victor then puts the knife back down on the table and puts an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him closer against him.

 

‘So Yuuri, what do you want to do today?’ he asks, his handsome features even more handsome now that they are so close, making Yuuri feel like he is in heaven.

 

‘I don’t know, what do you want to do?’

 

‘You’ Victor says simply, a sharp grin of his face.

 

Yuuri splutters, caught off guard, and he feels his face turns red. He is getting used to how forward Victor is, but it does still catch him off guard sometimes. He eventually recovers and just returns Victor’s smirk.

 

‘Alright, sounds like a plan’ 

 

Victor then grabs Yuuri and pulls him into his lap and kisses him, his warm hands coming up to grabs Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri deepens the kiss, feeling a warm feeling spreads throughout his whole body, and also feeling definitely happy that Victor remembered this anniversary.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Oh and is it Macchachin or Makkachin? Victor or Viktor? Who knows? Apparently not me.


End file.
